


To The Moon and Back

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kosmo is a good boi, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Part 2 of  “We Have To Stop Meeting Like This”Keith woke up and this is where we are, I tried to make it fluffy but failed. Sorry nor sorry for the angst
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Series: One Shots and stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	To The Moon and Back

Keith fell from the healing pod into strong tan arms then pulled tightly against the person’s chest. Keith let out a sigh as the smell of flowers and fresh air washed over him.

“Morning Mullet,” Lance said squeezing Keith tighter wanting to make sure that he wouldn’t lose him. It had been days since Keith had passed out. The inside damage was a lot worse than met the eye. Dark bags shown under Lances usually bright eyes, he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep besides passing out from exhaustion. His family had rotated in and out of the living room where the healing pod sat, to ask Lance if he needed anything and to bring him food and water. They mainly came in to ask if he was okay and to try and convince him to sleep. 

“Morning,” Keith stayed pressed against Lance's chest for a second then as if remembering something, pulled back and leaned against the pod not having enough strength to sit down. 

“Don’t strain yourself, sit down Keith,” Lance took his boyfriend’s hands and pulled him gently to the worn brown leather couch. 

“I’m fine,” Keith said harshly pulling his hands from the Cubans hold and staggered to the couth almost falling down when he got to it. Lance frowned at his boyfriend, Keith didn’t like being treated like he was fragile but this was extreme, even for him. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said softly then sat next to the smaller man looking him over for anything that looked wrong. Keith’s pale skin looked even paler against the white suit. Lance hadn’t noticed when Keith had first arrived nights ago, but he looked horrible. Keith’s skin was paler than usual, his eyes and cheeks were sunken and hollowed. His eyes looked dull and his gaze shifted around as if preparing for an attack. Though Lance wasn’t one to talk, the bags under his eyes were darker than a black hole. Lance’s nightmares had faded quickly after he had gotten back to earth but in the past few days, they were thousands of times worse. Most of the things he saw were events, places, and people had seen before but put into terrible situations. Lance shivered at the thought of the most recent one. 

_ Lance stood in the middle of a barren brown field, the lions laid damaged beyond repair around the field there normally blue eyes were a void of black. Lance was the only person responding, the rest of the team's coms had gone dead. Lance had blood dripping down into his eyes blinding him. His bayonet was slippery in his hands, the blue and white metal covered in crimson handprints. He continued to scream for his team members only to hear the sound of Galra ships closing in on him. He turned to Red screaming for her, for anyone to respond. His tears started to mix with blood turning his vision pink. He felt his keens start to weaken as his bayonet slip from his hands. Galra soldiers had already overtaken the Lions and started to lift them into ships, pilots included.  _

_ Shouts were heard as the red paladin shot out from behind Black as the lion was being lifted away.  _

_ "Keith!" Lance screamed attempting to run towards the ravenett only for his legs to give out and drop him to the ground. His body, useless and unresponsive. Lance looked up in time to see a Galra soldier send a blast straight at Keith's head shattering the helmet. Keith's body collapsed to the ground unmoving. The Galra soldiers proceeded to step over the boy's body closing in on Lance. The Cuban dropped his head and let out a pained sob.  _

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't have to be like this," a smooth voice purred, Lance's eyes flickered up to see Black boots carved with orange and blue. "I gave you a choice, a path to a better future. It's sad to say you did this to yourselves." An armored hand wrapped around Lances chin forcing his head up, the emperors yellow and purple eyes held pity, but no regret. The Galra Althean frowned at Lance, his white hair blowing in the wind was the only motion, his voice the only sound, and their deaths, all his.  _

_ "Quiznak you," Lance spat blood at the man casing his frown to deepen. "You killed them Lottor!" Lance shrieked "You killed her!" Lance sucked in a breath. "You're evil" Lottor continued frowning at the boy then ran his thumbs across Lance's markings, "You had so much potential, you both did." Lottor turned to look at the ship that was now housing the blue lion. "But you only got in the way."  _

Then Lance woke up in a cold sweat, tears cascading down his face as he turned to look at the healing pod to make sure that Keith was still there. Then he had texted the Paliden group chat playing it off as him being board while his tears dried to his face. 

"It's fine," Keith said responding to Lance's apology, He pulled himself to the opposite side of the couch as he wrapped his arms around himself. The blood loss, nighttime, and adrenaline had worn off of them both leaving them raw. They settled into a still silence that was broken minutes later with Lance's timid question. 

"Why did you come here?" Keith seemed hurt then looked away from Lance and out the window that sat on the side of the room letting in buckets of natural light. "I, I didn't mean it like that," Lance said reaching out placing his hand gently on Keith's arm causing the boy to flinch. "I mean, you could have gone anywhere in the universe, they would have been able to help you quicker." Lance glanced at the Galra hybrid searching for a reaction but only found Keith's normal neutral expression. The silence settled back over them only this time Keith was the one to break it. 

"I wasn't thinking, I just had to get out of there." Lance wanted to say something but was interrupted by Keith. Lance calmed his mouth shut fearful that if he said anything, Keith might stop talking. "I had been there for months, I... I wasn't thinking. I thought I was going to die. I just ran, I got into the first thing I found and shoot myself into quiznaking space with no idea where I was or where I was going," Keith started to choke up. Lance offered Keith his hands witch Keith looked at wearily then grabbed hold and held on as if his life depended on it. "I... they..." Lance's hands had started to go numb from the blood being forced out. But he said as he started to rub circles on the tops of Keith's hands who had now begun to shake. "I recognized a few stars, moons, and planest and I apparently came here. God Lance, I thought I was going to die." tears had started to flow from Keiths eyes as he looked up and made eye contact with his boyfriend. His dark eyes were broken and heald more fear than Lance has ever seen, not during a Galra attack, simulation, mission for The Blade, anything. Keith leaned forward to rest his head on Lance's chest and began to take deep berths that came out scattered. Only then did Lance speak.

"You are safe," He paused as Keith lifted his head to look uncertainty at Lance. "You are here, with me, on earth," Keith cocker his head to the side but hung on every word that Lance spoke. Just then Kosmo appeared in the room landing on Keith's chest and began to lick him. Keith let out a shout and froze them let out a sad laugh and began to run his hands through the blue fur. Lance smiled at the pair. "You are safe, Kosmo is here too." Lance took the hand that Keith had let go of to pet Kosmo to join the ravenett in running his hand through the wolves fur. Keith leaned forward to rest his head on Lance's forehead. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Keith breathing slowly evened out and his tears stopped streaming from his eyes though they were still glassy. Lance wrapped his arms loosely around the shorter man and continued to softly murmur reassuring things to his boyfriend. 

"I love you," Lance whispered glancing up to see Keith's eyes locked on him. Keith then leaned forward and surprised both of them when he quickly pressed his lips against Lances then pulled back with large eyes. 

"I love you too," Keith said even quieter then slowly leaned forward and caught Lance's lips with his own. It wasn't needy or hungry but gentle and apprehensive. Lance tightened his arms around Keith as fireworks shoot through his body electrifying every nerve as if this was the first time he had even kissed his boyfriend. Keith brought his arms up to wrap around Lance's shoulders as he let his mouth fall open. Lance slipped in his tongue drawing a sigh out of Keith as Lance deepened the kiss. Kosmo let out a yip causing the two to pull apart gasping for breath. 

"I love you more," Lance said placing his head back against Keiths and stared lovingly into Keith's dark eyes. Keith lat out a small laugh and smiled shyly at his boyfriend. 

"I love you to the moon and back"

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of a deal with the devil, spite, sugar, and comments


End file.
